


Visão

by Arachness



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachness/pseuds/Arachness
Summary: “Como eu posso ser um dia melhor que você se eu não consigo sequer vê-los ?”





	Visão

Uma das mulheres do funeral que estava ocorrendo templo naquele dia comentou sobre como o seu quimono era belo e como ela era uma menina muito bem-comportada. Shizuka Doumeki não se importou de corrigi-la, ele não sentia embaraço de usar roupas de menina afinal segundo seu avô isso o ajudou a não morrer, mas ter que explicar o negócio todo parecia um tanto cansativo e além do mais ele podia ver seu avô o chamando pelo canto de seu olho. Então ele apenas agradeceu a mulher pelo elogio e foi ao encontro de Haruka.

Seu avô o levou para o cômodo ao lado onde o corpo estava.

“Tem algo errado com ele ?” Shizuka perguntou.

“Sim, o espirito está tendo muita dificuldade em deixar o corpo pra trás, e isso por sua vez está atraindo entidades maliciosas, embora não tanto desde que você chegou”

Shizuka olhou pelo quarto, ele não conseguia ver nada além das paredes e do corpo com o pano em cima.

“Só estar aqui é o suficiente ou você quer que eu faça mais alguma coisa avô ?”

“Recite uma prece comigo, a que eu te ensinei da última vez”

“Certo”

Ele fechou seus olhos e recitou as palavras ensinadas em união com seu avô. Quando a prece chegou ao fim ele podia sentir o ambiente a sua volta um tanto mais leve, o ar mais fácil de respirar. Mas quando ele abriu os olhos não havia nenhuma diferença, tudo parecia igual ao segundo em que ele fechou os olhos.

“As sombras se dissiparam, você fez bem Shizuka. Um dia você será até melhor do que eu nisso” Haruka disse.

“...”

“Shizuka se tem algo na sua mente você devia falar. Silêncio tem o seu valor mas em excesso pode se tornar um hábito bem ruim”

“Como eu posso ser um dia melhor que você se eu não consigo sequer vê-los ?”

Seu avô sorriu gentilmente e disse :

“Porque um dia você terá alguém para ver por você”

Ele não entendia ao certo o que seu avô queria dizer com aquilo, mas tudo bem ele confiava em seu avô que um dia faria sentido. Até lá ele podia esperar.


End file.
